visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
MORRIE
right|300px Perfil *'Nombre: '''MORRIE *'Nombre Real: ' Ōtsuka Motoyuki (大塚基之) *'Posición:' Cantante, guitarrista, compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 04 de marzo de 1964 *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Tatsuno, Hyōgo, Japón *'Tipo de sangre: A *'''Signo: Piscis *'Bandas anteriores:' **LIAR (desconocido) *'Bandas actuales:' **DEAD END (1984-20.01.1990, 15.08.2009-presente) **Creature Creature (25.12.2005-08.07.2018) **MORRIE (como solista) (1991-1995, 2014-presente) *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia japonesa Biografía Ōtsuka Motoyuki (大塚基之), nació el 4 de marzo de 1964 en Tatsuno, Hyōgo), conocido como MORRIE, es un cantante y compositor japonés. Es mejor conocido por ser el vocalista y co-fundador de la influyente banda de heavy metal DEAD END. Estuvo activo desde 1984 a 1995 y desde el 2005 hasta la actualidad. Historia Primeros años MORRIE fundó la banda de heavy metal DEAD END, activo de 1984 a 1990. Cuando se disolvieron, MORRIE comenzó una carrera en solitario durante cinco años, antes de mudarse a la ciudad de Nueva York y entrar en hiatus. Reemergió en 2005 con el proyecto en solitario Creature Creature, que utiliza varios músicos japoneses conocidos, se reunió con DEAD END cuatro años después, y lanzó en 2015 un nuevo álbum de estudio en solitario después de veinte años. 1984–1995: Dead End y carrera en solitario En diciembre de 1984, MORRIE formó DEAD END junto con su compañero de banda anterior, Takahiro Kagawa, Tadashi Matsumoto ("CRAZY" COOL- JOE) y Masaaki Tano. Solo él y "CRAZY" COOL- JOE permanecieron, y hasta 1987 se unieron Yuji Adachi (You) y Masafumi Minato, antes de que firmaran con Victor Entertainment. Aunque lograron un éxito comercial limitado en su país natal hasta enero de 1990, supieron manejar el contrato con la compañía con sus vídeos siendo pasados en MTV y estaciones de radio. El aspecto visual distintivo de MORRIE y su estilo vocal áspero inspiraron a muchos músicos prominentes posteriores en el movimiento visual-kei de Japón. En 1990, MORRIE comenzó su carrera como solista y luego se fue a vivir a la ciudad de New York. Estuvo allí porque le interesaba, además de la escena musical de vanguardia, el trabajo de producción de Roli Mosimann en Infected y Mind Bomb de The The. Finalmente produciría los tres álbumes de estudio de MORRIE. Su primer lanzamiento fue el sencillo Paradox el 21 de octubre de 1990, y exactamente un mes después se publicó su álbum debut como solista ignorance. En los próximos cinco años, lanzó algunos singles (el segundo Shisen no Kairaku incluyó la portada de "In My Room" de The Walker Brothers) y dos álbumes de estudio más, Romantic na, Amari ni Romantic na en 1992 y Kage no Kyoen en 1995, antes de aparentemente retirarse del ojo público por casi diez años. 2005–presente: Regreso a la música y Creature Creature En 2005, el álbum ECTOPLASM, el mejor álbum de MORRIE, fue lanzado y marcó su regreso a la música. Al final del año, anuncia la formación de su banda de rock Creature Creature, que incluía al bajista Tetsuya (L'Arc~en~Ciel), el guitarrista Minoru Kojima (THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS) y el baterista Shinya Yamada (LUNA SEA). Tocaron en el evento de fin de año Danger IV en Nippon Budokan como un acto musical secreto. En 2006, se lanzaron tres sencillos el mismo día de julio y el 30 de agosto se lanzó su álbum de estudio Light & Lust con Danger Crue Records. Durante la grabación del álbum, MORRIE se unió a los miembros de DEAD END, Masafumi Minato y "CRAZY" COOL- JOE, y su productor Hajime Okano. Morrie dijo que fue un momento conmovedor para él, y dijo sobre la reunión que "tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de músico y de personas vinieron "sería extraordinario". La banda se presentó solo dos veces ese año, en el próximo evento Danger V y el concierto por Light&Lust en Shibuya-AX en diciembre. Estuvo tranquilo por otros dos años, hasta junio de 2009, cuando se celebraron los conciertos de Creature Creature en Tokio y Osaka comenzando la gira Simone and the Wrath, pero con una formación diferente, con el guitarrista HIRO (La'cryma Christi), el guitarrista Shinobu (Guy's Family), el bajista Hitoki (Kuroyume) y el baterista Sakura (L'Arc~en~Ciel). En agosto, MORRIE y los otros miembros de DEAD END se reunieron y ofrecieron su primer concertó en casi veinte años. En noviembre lanzaron su nuevo álbum y no se detuvieron con las actividades. En diciembre, con Creature Creature, MORRIE realizó dos conciertos en Shanghai, China, y se presentó en el evento Jack in the Box and Beat Shuffle en Nippon Budokan y en Omiya Sonic City. El 21 de julio de 2010, el segundo álbum de estudio de Creature Creature, INFERNO, fue lanzado y, este y el año siguiente, realizó los tours más pequeños de Purgatory, Inferno, and Paradise. El single PSYCHETELOS se lanzó el 12 de junio de 2011 por Psyche Records, un sello discográfico propiedad de MORRIE. En septiembre, realizaron la gira Exorcising Orpheus, y lanzaron un concierto en vivo con el mismo nombre grabado en el de Paradise Tour finale. En junio y agosto de 2012, los singles. Rakuen he / Ataraxia y Kurumeki / Sexus, así como la gira de Sodoma and Gomorah, fueron seguidos por el lanzamiento, el 17 de octubre, el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda, PHANTOMS. En 2012, MORRIE realizó su primer concierto en vivo en veinte años. Extasis se llevó a cabo en su cumpleaños, donde cantó viejas y nuevas canciones. Al año siguiente presentó los conciertos The Nostalgia of the Infinite birthday y two Nowhere Nobody. En 2014, por su quincuagésimo aniversario, se celebró el tercer concierto de cumpleaños, Now I Here Eternity, con SUGIZO, Kiyoharu, YOU y "CRAZY" COOL- JOE como invitados especiales. En mayo fue seguido por el concierto Boys of the Flesh. El 25 de diciembre de 2014 se publicó el cuarto álbum de estudio de MORRIE, HARD CORE REVEIRE, y el primero en casi veinte años. Se lanzó el 21 de enero de 2015 con el sello independiente de Morrie, Nowhere Music. La música del álbum es excepcionalmente experimental, mientras que el concepto es que la realidad es un sueño, una ilusión incondicional de despertar. El 4 de marzo, se publicó una edición limitada de 500 copias de la obra conmemorativa de medio siglo del libro Book of M: From Nowhere To Nowhere basado en el concepto "desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte", acompañado de un DVD de 25 minutos. A lo largo de los años, continuó presentando sus espectáculos individuales de Solitude. MORRIE apareció en tres canciones en el álbum Lost in Forest de Yutaka Aoki, así como en una canción para la que también contribuyó con las letras del álbum ONENESS M de SUGIZO. El 15 de marzo de 2017 se lanzó el cuarto álbum de estudio de Creature Creature, Death Is A Flower, y la banda realizó la segunda parte de la gira del mismo título entre diciembre de 2016 y marzo de 2017. Se considera que, con el lanzamiento, llegó a un círculo completo e iría a una pausa después del 8 de julio de 2018. El 27 de agosto de 2017, MORRIE realizó una íntima presentación individual en el Teatro Kraine en la ciudad de Nueva York. Fue su primer concierto en solitario oficial fuera de Japón. Repitió la actuación en el Teatro Kraine el 31 de enero de 2018, con una tercera actuación programada para el 26 de agosto, fue parte de su gira en solitario Morrie the Universe "Solitude" Season 6, que comenzará en septiembre. Además, su quinto álbum de estudio en solitario se anunció para un futuro lanzamiento. En febrero de 2019, se anunció el nuevo álbum en solitario Hikaru Koya que se lanzará el 19 de abril, al que seguirá una gira en solitario con una banda en febrero y marzo, y desde entonces hasta diciembre de 2019 en su séptimo tour en solitario Solitude. Estilo musical y letra Las letras de MORRIE a lo largo de su carrera se inspiraron en preguntas filosóficas sobre el ser humano, el yo, el bien y el mal, la justicia, la verdad, la belleza, y también aquellas personas que dedicaron sus vidas a tratar de resolverlos. Comparado a DEAD END, en Creature Creature, él explora libremente sus ideas con otros músicos y la creación es "más centrípeta con contenido lírico evocado por las preguntas filosóficas del ser y de lo que soy yo". En la música clásica es especialmente aficionado a Richard Wagner y Johann Sebastian Bach. Apariciones como invitado *BAKI - coros (1989) *Kiyoharu - guitarra (2004) *Yutaka Aoki - voz (2017) *SUGIZO - voz (2017) 'Discografía' Álbums MORRIE_-_ignorance.jpg|ignorance 21.11.1990 MORRIE_-_Romantic_na,_Amari_ni_Romantic_na.jpg|Romantic na, Amari ni Romantic na 21.04.1992 MORRIE_-_Kage_no_Kyoen.jpg|Kage no Kyoen 21.01.1995 MORRIE_-_HARD_CORE_REVERIE.jpg|HARD CORE REVEIRE 21.01.2015 MORRIE_-_In_The_Shining_Wilderness.jpg|Hikaru Koya 19.04.2019 Singles MORRIE_-_Paradox.jpg|Paradox 21.10.1990 MORRIE_-_Shisen_no_kairaku.jpg|Shisen no Kairaku 21.11.1991 MORRIE_-_Sayonara,_toriaezu.jpg|Sayonara, Toriaezu 21.08.1993 MORRIE_-_Barairo_ni_somaru.jpg|Barairo ni Somaru 16.12.1993 MORRIE_-_Inu.jpg|Inu 21.01.1995 Compilaciones MORRIE_-_ECTOPLASM.jpg|ECTOPLASM 11.05.2005 VHS MORRIE_-_Roman-sha_no_direnma.jpg|Romansha no Dilemma 21.04.1991 Libros MORRIE_-_Book_of_M_From_Nowhere_To_Nowhere.jpg|Book of M: From Nowhere To Nowhere 04.03.2015 Colaboraciones *07.04.2004 Kiyoharu - poetry *29.01.2014 Kuroyume - Kuro to Kage *05.11.2015 Kiyoharu - poetry +2 *18.01.2017 Yutaka Aoki - Lost in Forest *29.11.2017 SUGIZO - ONENESS M Galería MORRIE_01.jpg MORRIE_02.jpg MORRIE_03.jpg MORRIE_04.jpg MORRIE_05.jpg MORRIE_06.jpg MORRIE_07.png MORRIE_08.png MORRIE_09.jpg MORRIE_10.jpg MORRIE_11.jpg MORRIE_12.jpg MORRIE_13.jpg MORRIE_14.jpg MORRIE_15.jpg MORRIE_16.jpg MORRIE_17.jpg MORRIE_18.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Killing Me Beautiful (Noviembre 2014) thumb|right|300 px|Killing Me Beautiful Full Version (Junio 2019) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Nowhere Music